


Ghea And Yancha

by NouraNNY



Series: Ghea Series [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Takaghe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NouraNNY/pseuds/NouraNNY
Summary: it's stupidly cute xD





	1. 'Little' Jealousy

Yancha has always been by Ghea's side for almost one month now. Since that day she told him that she got him from a café where she usually eats with her friends.

by That day, She had collected enough points for exchanging. She didn't know what made her choose this small robot,But since that day she turned it on. Her life changed , if not much better. Then a little bit. Since she won't have to stay alone at home, and she takes care of him rather than having an actual pet.

She spent much time with him, enough for him to have some feelings to her , feelings that he wouldn't admit..

"Ghea chan, how about going out strolling around for a bit? It will be fun! " Yuto said with his usual high-spirited tone.

Yancha never liked that guy. He always pops out from nowhere and ask Ghea to go out with him . And Ghea doesn't usually refuse it which means he will be left alone at home again. That's the worst! Especially if it's Yuto!

So here Ghea was , preparing for going out with Yuto . Yancha just sat on her desk crossed arms and legs tapping his leg in annoyance.

" Come on Yancha.. I won't stay for too long out there . I promise. " Ghea looked towards him and gave him a smile.

"Why are you telling me that though? I didn't complain about it. " Yes. He just wouldn't admit it even if it's visible on him.

Ghea put the dress she is going to wear on the bed and sat on the chair in front of the desk . Giving him a smirk that he knew that his words are busted from.

"You look annoyed. "

"I want to go out with you too. I'm bored from just sitting in this room . " He said honestly. That's not something to hide. He is really bothered by it. Or maybe he just doesn't want to admit that he wants to go out to have her whole attention than being with Yuto . She took him in her hand .

"I know that. But I'm afraid you'll get lost or I'll lose you like before. Do you remember the last time-- "

" Okay okay don't say more . I don't want to remember that. " He cut her before she finished it because he definitely doesn't want to remember how he was almost taken by a child when she left him on the table of the café to go to the toilet. Of course. She wouldn't have taken him with her there! She just came on time, looking around the whole place until in the last minute, saw the boy leaving with his parents with Yancha in his hand.

Oh. Okay he remembers it all now.

"Then don't go out and leave me here . I'll stick to you, don't go out with him alone. " He finally said when she kept staring at him after he cut her earlier. Oops . It slipped.

"Oh? You mean Yuto? You know he is just like that. That's the last person you should get jealous of! " She laughed , and only God knows what that smile makes him feel. And also... How talking about Yuto makes him feel. Ghea is just ...

"Jealous? I'm not! I said I'm just bored! I want to go out from here. I don't notice if it's a day or night . I lost count of days! " he shouted looking up at her. She is really big from this angle.

"Oh. Okay, I'll leave the window open so you'll know it. There's the calendar too. " To be honest. She got annoyed and it's getting late now. She put him down and about to leave, before she do so, he scratched her finger to get her attention again. Now he has to put his ego aside.

"Ghea! Look at me here . Okay just one request before you leave! "

" Hah? What is it? By the way that hurts! Unlike how your size is.. " she sighed and sat down again. He tried to pull her hand down which she followed , he stood there in her hand. Took a deep breath before ushering to her to move him close to her face. Ghea was confused .

"What? "

"Just do that .. " And she had no choice but to do so. She was getting late. And ...

He pressed his lips against hers.

He realized how small he is when he did that. But he never hated it. He can't believe he is actually doing that but he did.

Ghea strayed still although she felt her lips shaking and felt her face getting hot . He backed off after about 10 seconds or he thought, before he looked into her eyes and said calmly.

"I don't like it when Yuto can spend that much time with you out and I can't... So please take me out with you.. " that just made her speechless.

She took about 2 minutes looking at how he crossed his arms and looked away before replying.

"Okay. But still. I'm not taking you with me in the toilet if I go in there" she smirked again and put him down taking her clothes to change in the bathroom leaving him dumbfounded .

"Then don't go in there! Or if you feel like going just go home with me and leave Yuto! " He shouted for her to hear before running into somewhere to hide his embarrassed self .

But he was happy that he at least could do that.


	2. Bath

'why should I stay in there?...' That's what was going around this small robot's head.

It has been 10 minutes now since Ghea said she wanted to take a bath . But knowing that her little robot is a 'bit' active and hard to find . Especially if he wants to go out from her room to other places like kitchen or living . She put him into the sink . It's more like a box for him since it's a bit high for him to climb, But its edge is reachable .

"When are you going to finish that bathing? " Yes, it's like an alien action for him. He is still a robot.

"I haven't even started, Yancha" Ghea said as she is checking the water and making sure that everything she needs is there.

"Then why are you keeping me here that long time!?" He complained .

"You won't stay still outside and I am not up for another round of hide and seek. Just wait at least for more 20 minutes? I'm rushing with these 20 minutes actually. " She rolled her eyes and went to lock the door. Everything is ready.

"Now I'm going to have my shower , behave and don't move much. I will have my eyes on you from time to t-- "

"I know, I know. It's a matter of 20 minutes though. Don't take too long. " He cut her again like usual which make her shrug and start changing .

He turned around and just sat in there for a minute ...2....3...

'that's too long already ...' he let out a sigh looking around at anything other than turning around.

Although he is really curious what taking a shower is like. He closed his eyes and let his senses lead him to a guess. ....

He could feel the hot weather around him from the fog , the sound of the water running, the nice scent of the shampoo ... Okay. That made him more curious now.

'should I have just a glance? It's not like I'm going to look at...I just want to know how it's done! ' He got up on his knees and turned around quietly , sneaked near the sink's 'wall' before lifting his head up a bit to have a peek .

And in 2 minutes , turned around again immediately feeling like fire was lit on his face . .... Okay. No need to describe.

She caught him and smirked , Which made him retreat and sit back there in silence for the rest of the so called 20 minutes.

"Weird. You stayed calm until I finished. I see it's 40 minutes I took. " Ghea smirked at small robot who is finally happy that he got out from there.

"But were you going to listen if I complain ? " He said calmer than usual

" Oh. Or maybe you were enjoying it? " She said while brushing her hair after the shower He lifted his head up from where he is lying on the edge of the bed .

"Enjoying? what would I enjoy there? It's a place with nothing but soap and weird hot air--"

"I saw you. So don't deny ." That shut him up.

"Just a bit of curiosity.. "he threw his head back again before curling into a ball in embarrassment. he couldn't help but admitting at such situation right?

"what were you curious about, Yancha? " She asked him this question and he needed to think quickly of it. He doesn't even know why he is hot right now. He sat up on bed with a blank face looking towards Ghea who looked at him with a frown waiting for an answer.

"These." He end up saying that. Ghea followed where his eyes are , just to figure out that he is looking at her chest , her boobs were visible in there since she was still in her robe. That got her more puzzled.

"These? " She repeated as she pointed at her chest. He just nodded and kept looking at them .

"They are weird . You always put me between them to sleep . " She felt embarrassed hearing that, but it was true. She did that. So she won't have to look for him in the morning.

"Well.. that's the safest place where I can keep you sleeping without losing you . " She smiled and continued brushing her hair.

"Then are we going to sleep now? " He randomly asked

"Hm? Maybe. It's late anyway" she nodded and started changing into her clothes.

After everything is ready to sleep. She put him on the pillow, turned off the light before lying down on the bed and pulling the cover.

She actually felt shy after this conversation earlier and was hesitant about doing it today. But Yancha noticed it and jumped himself inside after a minute of silence from her.

"Y-Yancha what are yo-- "

"I'm just going to sleep. Not a crime , right? " He told her calmly before going in there, curiosity hit him again and what he did next almost crushed him by her .

He started poking her boobs with his hand before resting his head on it.

".... Did Yuto touch that? " He stupidly asked.

Took her few seconds before replying to that feeling herself burning but still smirked.

"Like I'll let him touch it , Baka . "

 

At that very moment. He felt that he finally won against Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's stupidly cute xD


	3. 7/7 Wish

Being a robot have never been that disappointing to Yancha until he had feelings for Ghea. 

How could he be in love with this human while he is a robot and in this size? He didn't know when or where. But when he realized it, it was definitely disappointing since he knew he could never be more to her than a robot that she takes care of. 

Until that one clear night of the 7th of July. Ghea went out with Yuto that day to a Tanabata festival which he never knew anything about. 

But knowing that Ghea is going out with Yuto was frustrating enough. That day, she came back at 10 . Two hours earlier than midnight, which was something unusual for him and it added his depression. 

But he knew that she isn't the one to blame so he just acted normally, hoping that one day these feelings would disappear if they weren't going to reach her at all...

At that night they had a small talk about the event of the day. The story of tanabata day and how the day is related to granting wishes , about how they write wishes on papers and hang them on a bamboo and the wishes often are granted. And at that moment he cursed his luck for not being able to make a wish like that. Maybe if he could, he would be with her now.

"Ne Yancha, did you know? If you catch a shooting star in the sky and made a wish, it could come true. " Ghea said resting her head on the pillow and looking at him who's sitting on the pillow, still unable to sleep. And the topic got him excited.

"Hm? A shooting star? Does that appear often? Can one appear now since it's late? Is it sure that it will be grante-- "

"Oi easy, easy . What's with the flood of the questions? Got excited that much? " She laughed and he was embarrassed as well as annoyed with it . He just clicked his tongue.

"Just answer me. " He could only say that.

"Okay, if you are lucky enough , you can see one from the window . Many people tried it before. It's not always working. You can say... It's almost 1 wish from 100 that can be granted . " She yawned sleepily. After all, she stayed late outside and tired .

Yancha sighed and looked towards the huge window (for him only though)

"I see.. "

"Did you have a wish ? .. " she asked

"Not really.. just a question .. What do you think about me? " He looked towards her with a calm face .

"Hmmm.... About you? .. you are nice and kind. Although you are too stubborn and in denial most of the time " she smirked . that made him feel his lips and left eye twitching . He wanted to shout at her denying that as well .

".... But... It's really nice to have someone like you ...I mean.. If you were a guy, you wouldn't be bad at all , we could even date.. " she said with a laugh before slowly drifting to sleep. But she didn't know what these words made him feel.

If robots didn't have heart. Then let's say his whole insides were making him feel nervous all of sudden. With hope and despair mixing in his system.

That night, He stayed awake in front of the window and waited for one at least. after 1 hour of waiting. He almost lost hope and was about to go to sleep, but to his luck.. one appeared . He almost jumped when he saw it and made a wish immediately. But from what he heard earlier. The chance is almost zero. So he just let out a sigh and went to sleep beside Ghea on the pillow.

Yancha opened his eyes interrupted by screams and continuous attacks on him. Even though the weapon that used is a pillow, it still is heavy and hurts!

"Stop it! What's wrong with you? I was sleeping!" He sat up on bed with annoyed face and it made Ghea scream more and continue attacking him .

He couldn't catch much from her nor could say anything to her for a whole minute of attacking until she got tired.

"Who are you? What were you doing in my bed and beside me?! What did you do to me and how on Earth did you even come in here?! " Ghea shouted at him and he was puzzled and dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about, Ghea! It's me Yancha!" He sighed and rubbed his nape still annoyed and not realizing what he is in due to the drowsiness.

"Yancha? Are you kidding me?! That can't be it! You must be a burglar who stole -- " she almost made a story from her fiction that Yancha was taken by that guy in front of her. But she realized that no one knows Yancha other than her and him.

"Believe me! It's me! Why are you reacting like that? "He sighed

"S-still. I don't believe you. Prove it. " She still insisted. Maybe someone could have been spying on her . He got furious and started shouting anything he remembered about her and any moment they spent alone. Until he got tired and she dropped the pillow.

"Now why don't you believe that it's me? " He asked in a low tone .

"Because look at yourself! " He heard that and immediately his eyes went down at himself. He almost jumped out from the bed in shock as well. How couldn't he realize the change on him?! And he is naked! Of course she would react like that.

What? Does that mean his wish came true? Was he that lucky? Did god listen to his wish because it was too honest? Whatever it is , he is really happy right now that it's real. He wanted to get up from the bed but he was stopped by her.

"Don't dare to move! .... stay covered with this until I find you something to wear. " Ghea could only say that and rush out of the room quickly to find clothes, even though she still doesn't understand what's happening and maybe she is still dreaming. But she pinched herself many times and it's still true.

An hour after that or so, she was sitting with him and having some tea on the dining's as he explained what he did and how he is surprised that his wish came true . she was a bit nervous about it too since what happened earlier. (I mean -cough- seeing him naked. -cough- )

"You are really lucky Yancha. My parents are out in a work trip and won't come back for 2 weeks . So I could give you from my father's clothes . " She grinned at him as he still checked himself from time to time wondering how he looks and about what he is wearing.

"It's weird but I am satisfied with the result. At least I'm what I wished now. " He smirked back at her and she could only look at him with a blank face.

"We will have a problem too. You are a man now and I can't keep you in my room! I'll have to find a way to find you a place to stay in. " She complained.

"Forget about this all now. We can talk about that later. It's 2 weeks long. And they left only yesterday. I want to talk to you. I made this wish for a reason. " He looked at her with serious eyes and willing to throw it all at her now.

"Now, I'm not the small robot that you always feared to lose outside. Can we go out on a date? " He held her hands which got her shocked and almost threw the tea on his face. But she didn't.

" Going out... With me? "

"You said it yourself yesterday don't you remember? That we could date if I was a guy. I want to go out on a date with you."

"O...okay ..I said it.. But I never knew that it will ...." She let out a sigh nervously before looking at Yancha . And she can't deny. He is really handsome .

".. Okay I don't mind. But you still have to stick to me. " She laughed . Indeed. He had nowhere to go if he was going to get lost in the crowd since today is a busy day and it's still by afternoon when everyone is heading for their work, working it out from the school. 

with that. They decided to go on a date. It was a simple one ,but nice. They talked about the same topic though and his reasons for wishing such thing and what made her laugh is about how jealous he is towards Yuto who is nothing to her but a friend. After that date, they went home at night at 7 or 8 . They didn't really think about it much. Once they reached Ghea's room, he closed the door and pushed her against it locking her between his arms.

"Now that you heard about my feelings earlier ... Do you remember our first kiss when I was still a robot? I want a proper one. " He said huskily. Ghea was speechless and didn't know what to do. He looked so close and ... Hot. And she felt herself getting hot just thinking about how a kiss can be. Because back there at the time , his kiss didn't even take her whole lower lip.

"Y-Yancha ... " She stared deeply back in his eyes and she knew she had some feelings for him as well. After taking care of him for a long time ( which is about a minute but it's still long. )  she didn't reject it. He pressed his lips against Ghea's and it's as if fire was set on his body , slowly the kiss became hotter and messier . And when he broke it, he didn't waste the chance that he didn't even know why he was reacting like that but he knew it will lead to something.

He pulled her wrist and threw her down on bed and started kissing her again , which earned him a moan from her. Few moments later she eventually gave up to the feeling until he started groping her boobs and squeezing them gently.

"Where did you learn that? ." She stopped his hand feeling turned on as well, but she couldn't help the curiosity. Yancha stared at her for a moment before he managed to reply with a smirk.

"Following my instinct? .. " That gained him a smirk from her as well and with this, he move closer and start sucking her boobs , sharing few kisses, few bites slowly losing their sanity as they are becoming one.. exchanging moans and names , and the hot session keeps going on for 2 rounds or even more, but even that the feeling made them so lost, Yancha was still aware enough to tell Ghea that he loves her so much. 

from this point. It's a start for something new that he wished for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been the first thing i wrote and shared with my friend for this fandom. ( Or i think...) I'd like to thank her for supporting me and helping me improve my writing skills .^_^


End file.
